


Dear Mom

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters Home [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: B'elanna's first letter to her mother.





	Dear Mom

Dear Mom,

I truly Hope that you have spoken to dad and he has brought you up to date.

That being said, it is with great honor and privilege that I introduce Nathaniel Jeremiah Khan, my husband of more then three years, to you.

Nathaniel and his twin brother, Johnathan were taken by the borg when they were two years old. As a drone, Nathaniel was known by his full Borg designation is Five of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.

I was not sure I wanted to tell this to you but Nate said, and I agree, that it was better to be up front and honest and be rejected then to be accepted under false pretense.

It is our hope that you will accept us.

It is with great honor and privilege that we introduce our three children. First are the twins who are just over two years old _ Kevin Michael and Bryan Nolan and Kathryn Miral who is three weeks old.

Their last name is Torres-Khan.

We have included holo images of each of the five of us, Nate and myself, the three children together, and the whole family.

We hope you will be proud of us.

Love,  
B'elanna and family


End file.
